


Bright Blue Skies

by Kebin_Gates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates
Summary: Kuroko has a gentle smile on his once deadpanned face, “So I’m not going to run away from you… Then what about Akashi-kun? Will he be scared that I'll take advantage of him?”Kuroko's smile enlarges, until cute white teeth appeared, the sight was really sudden and warm, contrasting with his soft and deadpan tone.Akashi was stunned before a smile was seen on his lips, as he, himself, couldn't also control the overwhelming joy inside him, “I’m not scared either.”
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Bright Blue Skies

"Kuroko Tetsuya, I found you." 

The tealnette wizard's cerulean orbs widened as his vision took sight upon the patches of light forming into an individual. Somehow, Kuroko's eyes were a little bit wet as the wind blew off the hat that was covering his now disheveled hair. Soon, the pure form of energy finally emerged to a one person--Akashi Seijuurou. 

"A-Akashi-Kun?!" 

That man never seemed to change, there he was on his fine red locks and that brown blazer he always loved to wear. His hair glazing into the wind as he looked at the tealnette wizard that was the point of his return with his heterochromatic eyes with a beautiful grin to match. 

"Somehow, I always thought of you as the person having to settle on a place like this," raspy voice filled the sea of flowers and it was clear that the redhead's eyes were swelling with emotions. After a thousand decades of finding his apprentice, he's finally able to see him again, finally. 

Kuroko just nodded his head afraid to blink wishing to know if it was really him. Feeling the warm sensation of the tranquil sun, Kuroko tried to touch the redhead god's cheeks that was surprisingly warm. 

Crystalline beads started to form from the tealnette wizard's eyes as he hugged the man in front of him while sobbing. 

"Heh, I guess Tetsuya really missed me," Kuroko's chest ached to the thick and solid voice of the redhead god and he continued to sob on the man's chest. Akashi also enveloped the teen in his arms not wanting to let go. 

"We wasted so much time waiting for each other, Akashi-kun." 

Kurokk said as he looked towards the heterochromatic orbs that were also staring at him. 

"Then are you willing to answer my confession from a millennia ago?" Akashi gently pecked a kiss to the tealnette wizard's forehead. 

In the past, the redhead god jokingly confessed to him, which infuriated him to no end, but likewise, he also considered Akashi's feelings to be true. 

That shadow in Kuroko's heart that kept suppressing his feelings was suddenly lifted, it is nurtured by Akashi's gaze and disappearance and finally turned to an immensely powerful and unstoppable force that was his burning fervent. 

“Hai. Akashi-kun really was considerate and gentle to me,” Kuroko has a gentle smile on his once deadpanned face, “So I’m not going to run away from you… Then what about Akashi-kun? Will he be scared that I'll take advantage of him?”

Kuroko's smile enlarges, until cute white teeth appeared, the sight was really sudden and warm, contrasting with his soft and deadpan tone.

Akashi was stunned before a smile was seen on his lips, as he, himself, couldn't also control the overwhelming joy inside him, “I’m not scared either.”

The redhead god opened his arms and insinuates to the tealnette wizard, smiling, “Come, Tetsuya. Do what you want to me. I’m absolute to my words.”

Kuroko felt his magic core immensely shining before he grinned. 

"K-Kurokochi! Don't do it! You've become perverted!" Kise, his spirit guide yelled in his mind. 

"Kise-kun, facing the suffocating smile and gentle gaze of Akashi-kun without any means of relief, how can someone stay not perverted under that? Now I'm seduced that I fell for him, arigatou." 

Without waiting for his spirit guide, Kuroko shut his sixth sense as he grinned wildly and succumbed into the redhead god's awaiting arms before enveloping his own around the god's neck and pulling themselves together to a very passionate kiss. Finally.


End file.
